Hero
by waterbendergrl
Summary: Katara is rescued by a masked hero when she comes across three girls. BlueSpiritxKatara


Katara walked through the woods, looking for some food. They were staying hidden from towns, just in case the dangerous trio was near by. She had a little bit of water, in case she came across a wild animal. She looked around when suddenly, her friends pet lemur landed on her shoulder, looking around for berries.

"Hey Momo." she said stroking the lemur's head. "Did Aang send you?"  
His only response was a little chirp. "Well, I was getting a little lonely. Can you help me find some berries?" Momo stuck his head up in what seemed to be acknowledgment. "Well, where are they?" Momo suddenly froze up and stared toward some bushes. "Momo, what is it?" she asked a bit scared. Suddenly, three lizards with three all too familiar girls came bursting through. "Momo! Go get Sokka!" she yelled to the lemur who flew off.

"You really think your brother can protect you?" Mai said. "Ty Lee can beat him, no offense Ty Lee."

"None taken." Ty Lee said smiling.

"If you tell us where the Avatar is we can spare you the humiliation of beating you." Azula said. Katara quickly got into a waterbending stance not giving up so easily.

"If you want Aang," she said. "You'll have to find him yourself."

Off somewhere in the forest...

Zuko was jumping through the trees trying to find some money or medicine someone had left behind. So far he had no luck. He kept jumping through the trees when he heard a female voice yell "Momo, go get Sokka!" Upon hearing it he recognized the voice and jumped in the direction he'd heard it from. He looked down from the trees to see the waterbender, his sister, Mai and Ty Lee all standing in a clearing.

"You really think your brother can protect you?" Mai said. "Ty Lee can beat him, no offense Ty Lee."

"None taken." Ty Lee said smiling.

"If you tell us where the Avatar is we can spare you the humiliation of beating you." Azula said. The girl quickly got into a waterbending stance, determination in her eyes. 

"If you want Aang," she said. "You'll have to find him yourself."

Zuko watched her as she got out her water. _'Does she really think she can beat all three of them?'_ he thought to himself. He squatted down and watched as she tried to block lightning, blades, and fists all at the same time. Suddenly, Zuko's eyes went wide. Why was he just sitting there, she needed help!  
Suddenly, a masked figure jumped down from a tree. Katara stumbled back a bit not knowing who's side he was on. The masked hero moved his swords so that the lightning stopped and charged Azula with both swords. She quickly shot a blast of lightning at his feet as he jumped up, dodging it. Azula made two fire daggers as he got into a similar stance.

"As soon as I catch my brother and fuddy duddy uncle, I'm going to catch _you_." Azula said at the stranger. "I've heard about you. I believe Zhao knew who you were but died before he could tell anyone. Your the Blue Spirit, traitor of the fire nation, have you met my brother? I think the two of you would be great friends." Tired of hearing Azula, the masked figure charged her dishing out moves as fast as he could. He glanced back to see the waterbender being overwhelmed a bit and grunted in frustration. He quickly swung the swords on the side and tripped Azula. When she hit the ground she got knocked out and he quickly ran back to where the girl was. He swung his swords around, not really wanting to hurt the other two girls. He knocked Ty Lee down, who fell onto Mai. He looked at the three unconscious girls and grabbed the waterbender by the wrist.

"Were are we going?" she asked. "Who are you." He looked at her and reached for his sword. She stumbled back a little, still not knowing if he would hurt her. He used his sword and pointed up into the trees as he looked up. "That still doesn't answer my question, who are you?" He reached into a pocket and pulled out a wanted poster with his mask on it. "Your the Blue Spirit?!" she said surprised. "Well, why are you hear? Why did you help me?" All he did was start to walk off. "Do you want me to follow you?" she asked. He stopped for a second not sure whether he wanted her to or not. Deciding quickly, he nodded his head. "Okay." she said running up to him. "Hi, I'm Katara." she said sticking her hand out. He continued walking as he heard one of the girls moan. He grabbed her hand and jumped up into the trees as he ran off.

"Hey, my camps that way!" she said pointing behind them. "Hello, are you even listening to me?!" He stopped and put his hand over her mouth. He didn't want to talk but she was basically forcing him.

"Listen, I'm only going to say this once." said a muffled voice. "I don't want to talk to you so unless your questions have yes or no answers, I won't answer them, got it?!"

She paused for a moment a bit shocked. _'So he can talk.'_ she thought to herself.

"I said got it!" he said again.

"Yeah, I got it, I mean get it. I mean whatever it is I'd say." she said a bit worried. "So where... I mean are we going to find something?" He nodded his head yes. "Can we go get some berries along the way, me and my friends don't..." He nodded his head yes. "Okay." she said. "I think we're far enough away from them, can we stop and go back to my camp?" He shook his head no. "No to stopping or no to going back?" He didn't answer her. "Did you mean no to stopping?" she asked. He shook his head no. "Then did you mean no to going back to my camp?" He nodded his head yes. He grabbed her wrist and jumped down from the tree and into a meadow. "Why not?" she asked, trying to keep her balance after just falling from the tree. "I mean do you need me for something?" He shook his head no. "Well then what is it?" she asked not caring about what he'd said. "Why don't you want me to go back." He just continued to walk out into the meadow. 

When he was a little bit away he asked "Your friends with the Avatar, right?" She paused for a second. His voice sounded pretty calm.

"Yeah," she said."Why?"

"You can't tell him I rescued you." he said.

"Why not?" she asked walking up to him. He stuck his hand out, signaling her to stop. She backed up a bit, a little confused.

"You just can't okay, make a story up." he said. "Just don't tell him I rescued you."

"Why can't I tell Aang?" she asked. "Can I tell my brother?" He shook his head no. "Why not?" she asked sad and confused. "Your a great person, your my hero." He shook his head no. "No your not a great person?" He nodded his head yes. Now she was really confused. Suddenly, he swung his sword and picked something up. He walked over to her and handed them to her. "What are they?" she asked. She looked at them a bit confused.

"Food." was the only thing he said. He ran towards the forest and jumped up into the tree as she watched him in awe. She started to walk back to where she'd been, making sure that Azula and her possy weren't anywhere near. Suddenly, she heard someone coming through the bushes. She got into a waterbending stance when Sokka walked through.

"Sokka!" she said running up to him.

"Katara, are you alright, Momo came back looking really nervous." Sokka said.

"I'm fine." she said. "I just..." She tried to think of something when suddenly Aang came flying over the bush.

"Katara, you're alright." he said hugging her.

"What happened?" Sokka asked.

"We should get going guys, I had to verse Azula, Mai and Ty Lee." she said.

"Are you alright?" Sokka asked. "You look exhausted."

"Well, I had to fight them all by myself." she lied. "I barely got away. I found some food though."

"Well then come on!" Aang said. "Me, Sokka and Toph are starving!" She walked with them looking back as she thought of her hero.


End file.
